Reincarnation the Fight
by chaotic mushroom
Summary: The Inu gang meet their Reincarnations... and they also meet their match! All out war breaks out between them, and the Reincarnations have help...


Reincarnation – the Fight

Chapter One

7:00am, her clock rang. Sango got up and made breakfast for everybody - everybody being Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. Sango always gets up the earliest for some reason. She made bacon, toast, eggs, and some soup if anybody wanted anything liquid to eat. Then she heard a door open – Miroku. He had already gotton dressed etc. and strolled into the kitchen. "Hey Sango baby, breakfast smells good," he said.

"Thanks. It's the usual."

"Mmhmm..." he said while munching on some toast.

"Is Inuyasha or Kagome up yet?" she said.

"Nope, sleeping in, you know how they are. Well anyways, what do you wanna do tonight? Movie, dinner, stroll in the park?"

"Hmmm... why don't we all go for a picnic today in the park, and when Inuyasha and Kagome leave for whatever they're doing, we can catch a movie and some pizza, and head back to the park for a nice stroll?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay. I'll start on lunch in a while."

Inuyasha got up and strode into the kitchen, grabbing a plate and starting to wolf down some bacon.

"So what's the plan today?" he asked.

"Picnic, you guys go off and do whatever, me and Miroku go off and do whatever, meet back here later, blah, you know." Sango replied.

"Cool. Chillin' out with some munchies in the shade? I guess its all good."

Then Kagome woke up and peeked into the kitchen to see if everybody was up.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hi," everyone replied.

"Hey Sango, if your done making breakfast, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Shh, I don't want the guys to hear."

"K."

They stepped into the girls' washroom (yes, they have different washrooms), which seemed a bit too comfy to be a washroom.

"Ok, Sango, I know this may sound screwed, but last night I looked out my window at exactly midnight and I saw what seemed to be a WEREWOLF girl looking directly at me."

"Really? Hmm..." She trailed off in thought.

While chatting in the washroom, Inuyasha was talking with Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, I need to talk to ya as well. Ok this is gonna sound fucked up, but last night at exactly midnight I saw this guy with one eye starin' at my face."

"Really? Hmm..." He trailed off in thought.

While discussing the Cyclops Inuyasha had seen, Sango and Kagome decided to tell Inu and Miroku what Kagome had seen.

"Werewolves and Cyclopes, Werewolves and Cyclopes? What the hell is going on?" Inu said.

Sango packed their picnic lunch and they headed off to the park. They set everything up, and they decided to make it a BBQ lunch. Inu brought the grill, Miroku brought the meat and Sango and Kagome brought the other foods. Inu set up the grill and everyone started eating silently.

Then Miroku broke the silence.

"Do you think the Cyclopes and the Werewolf sightings are related to each other?" he said.

"Could be... considering they were seen at the exact same." Sango replied.

"What could they want?" Inu said.

"Maybe they want to assassinate us... there are youkai and hanyou all over this place... but I've never seen a Werewolf or a Cyclopes." Sango replied.

"Unless you count that bastard Kouga of course, but he's not a werewolf, just wolf."

"Wait... What if Kouga sent the Werewolf or something like that? Maybe they are related... After all, Kouga DOES have a grudge against Inu." Miroku intrigued.

"What about the Cyclopes then?"

"WAAAAAIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome suddenly interrupted. "Why aren't we having fun? Forget about the dumb Werewolf girl or the one eyed freak! Lets have fun! Even if they are here to get us, then that means we should have fun before they wreck it! Come on!!!!!!"

Silence. Then a nod.

"Kagome's right. We should go have fun while we can. Maybe they are after to get us, mybe not. But we should still have fun even if there are 2 freaks stalking us. Come on! I brought a basketball! The courts over there! Lets go!" Sango cried.

"Yeah, lets go. No use wasting our time on 2 dumbasses we know nothing about." Inuyasha decided.

"Yeah, lets chat later."

"Did you hear that Hitomi? They called us dumbasses and freaks! Lets get them now."

"No, Shinjitsu. We should wait. Everything is already planned. And they're off guard. That's good."

"What about Cyclone and the Blacksmith twins? They all set?"

"No need to worry about Cyclone. His job is already done. And I'm pretty sure Karyna and Kayne are also all set."

And the 2 mysterious voices ended their conversation.

"Hey Inu! I'm Open! Here, Here!" Kagome cried.

"Heads!" he shouted.

Kagome caught the ball, and headed towards the basket. It was 2vs2 basketball with Inuyasha and Kagome vs. Sango and Miroku. Kagome had just caught the pass and was heading to the basket, only to be checked by Sango moments later.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted.

Sango passed the ball to Miroku, but Inuyasha intercepted the pass.

"Keh, gotta do better than that!"

Inuyasha ran to the basket and dunked the ball into the hoop. But the ball bounced across to court to hit a fox demon picking flowers.

"Owwwwwwww!" he cried, rubbing his head.

"Oh no, Inuyasha! Look what you did to the poor little fox! Are you okay? Did Inu hurt you? Whats your name?" Kagome said.

"I'm okay. My name is Shippo. I come here often because I don't have a family or a home."

"Aww, poor fox! You can can stay with us!" she said.

After, they all went home and got changed. Shippo was staying home with Kiara to watch the house and keep each other company while Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango went out.

"Umm... guys.. I think I just saw a single eye looking at me..." Kagome said.

"Where? Lets get those bastards!" Inu shouted.

"The park! Lets go!"

In the park, all of a sudden, 4 people appeared in front of them. The Werewolf girl stood in front of Sango. The Cyclopes stood in front of Inuyasha. Another girl stood in front of Kagome, and her twin brother stood in front of Miroku.

"You bastards! Who the hell are you, and what the hell were you doing at our house last night, freaks?"

4 smirks. Then, weapons pulled out. A crystal sword, a flaming shamshir, a giant hammer and a small blacksmith's flame.

"Think fast," said the Cyclopes.

All of a sudden, the 4 mysterious teens attacked the Inu gang. The werewolf girl started sending rapid sword jabs at Sango. Then she pulled out her giant boomerang, and used it to shield he attacks. She saw Kagome being attacked by millions of tiny hammers, and she jumped.

"Kagome!" she cried. She was about to throw her boomerang at Kagome's attacker, but then the werewolf girl stopped her. "You shall only fight me. Me alone."

The 4 warriors retreated, weapons in sheaths, all in front of the one they attack.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAYS?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Who do you think? Look more carefully at the person in front of you," said the Cyclopes.

So Inuyasha looked the Cyclopes up and down, and Sango the Werewolf, Miroku the male twin, Kagome the female twin.

"You guys... look... almost like us..." Sango realized.

"Finally," said the Werewolf.

They started attack again. Then, Kiara and Shippo appeared. Shippo was hiding behind a tree, and Kiara transformed. Then, Kiara's oppenent faced her. A bunny. A bunny with a long fluffy tail.

"Sango, meet Zyshie. Zyshie, this is Sango and Kiara. You know what to do, my friend," she said.

Then, the bunny named Zyshie attacked Kiara, and they resumed fighting. The girl twin knocked Kagome down and pinned her to the ground with nails and bolts. The Cyclopes sent Inuyasha down and trapped him down using razor boomerangs and sticking them around him. The boy twin also used nails and bolts to pin Miroku down, and the Werewolf girl froze Sango to the ground with ice.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Inu cried again.

"Shall we, Hitomi?" Said the werewolf girl.

"Ok. You go first. Cyclone, come here."

Then, an angel-looking teen fell down from the sky.

"I am Yami Sora no Shinjitsu, or more commonly know as Sora Yume. I am _Sango's Reincarnation._" Said the werewolf girl Sora.

Sango's eyes widened in shock.

"I am Hitomi no Shinjitsu. Ray Hitomi-Cheung. _Inuyasha's Reincarnation_."

Same with Inuyasha.

"I am Kyle Sakura, but I have already slain my reincarnation." He said with a smirk.

"And we are Karyna and Kayne, Blacksmith twins." The twins said. "Karyn is Kagome's reincarnation," said Kayne "and Kayne is Miroku's Reincarnation."

"You guys... are our reincarnations?" the Inu gang said in shock.

"That's right. And we are here to slay you."

With shock and fear in their eyes, Sora made a comment to Hitomi. "Hitomi, I expected more of a fight from our own reincar-," she was cut off by Inu.

"Why do you wanna slay us? What did we do? Why do you have one eye and why is that girl a werewolf?!" He shouted.

"Ray... Should we?" said Sora

"No harm in doing so. They just want to know more about their _superiors," _he said with a vile grin.

"Why am I a werewolf you ask? Well I was cursed by the full moon youkai himself, and I am collecting the 7 snctuary pearls to realease my curse," Sora explained.

"And why do I only have one eye? Well, look closer," Ray said.

"Wait... you have TWO eyes! But why do you pretend to only have one?" Kagome said.

"Is there a problem with choosing my parents heritage over my own? My parents were both Cyclops. But I was born with 2 eyes, which I am ashamed of for not continuing the Cyclops heritage. I give off the illusion of a single eye, to at least _appear_ the way my family has for generations."

A few side glances, and a half nod (they can't nod full because they were all pinned to the ground).

"Sakura is not my real last name, it is my mother's first name. I have no last name, so I decided to take my mother's first name as one. I was abandoned at Ray's house, and so we were raised together. Then, a family offered to adopt me. And since then, Ray and me haven't seen each other since we were 5, until now. It's been 11 years," Kyle said.

A tear or two, then back to questions.

"Don't cry fools, its nothing to be sad about."

"And what about those 2 twins?" Sango asked.

"Kayne and I were raised in the ways of a blacksmith, and we forged all the weapons our friends wield. We learned the ways of the blessed hammer, to forge a perfect point, to make every angle match. We use our skill of forgery as our shield and sword."

"I see..." said everyone.

"Well, since you pathetic fools don't give us enough of a fight, we're gonna let you go and come back later because we don't wanna kill you guys without having any fun. So be prepared punks cuz we're comin' back and next time we're gonna feed your bodies to Zyshie's friends. So see ya punks!" Sora said.

Then Sora whispered to Karyna, Kayne, and Kyle and they nodded and hopped onto Zyshie, while Sora morphed into werewolf form and Ray turned into his "one eyed" form. Sora was wearing one of the wolf youkai outfits. And when the Inu gang saw, they gasped in surprise. "Where did you get.. that... out-"

"Kouga!" she said.

And Sora leaped into the setting sun, with Ray trailing behind her.

"See ya punks!"

AN: In this story, the whole Inu gang all live together, and they are about to go into university. Inuyasha and Kagome are boyfriend/girlfriend, and so are Miroku and Sango.

AN: Sora and Ray are GF/BF, and Kyle and Karyna eventually become BF/GF.

AN: This is my first FanFic, I need reviews please!

AN: The reincarnations are actually from my own story... but I just wanted to mix em' up. Heh.


End file.
